Glitter Force KiraKira
'Glitter Force KiraKira '''is the English dub of ''KiraKira Pretty Cure a la Mode. Name Changes *Ichika Usami - Iris Burton **Cure Whip - Glitter Strawberry *Himari Arisugawa - Holly Tuffey **Cure Custard - Glitter Caramel *Aoi Tategami - Aubrey Tate **Cure Gelato - Glitter Sorbet *Yukari Kotozume - Yvette Coleman **Cure Macaron - Glitter Meringue *Akira Kenjou - Alexandra "Alex" Kent **Cure Chocolat - Glitter Cacao *Ciel Kiraboshi - Cecilia Collins **Cure Parfait - Glitter Yogurt *Kirarin - Sweetglow *Pekorin - Peck *Chourou - Gusteau *Wataru Izumi - Eddie Gibbs *Hiroki Nakano - Austin Nicholson *Risa Kagurazaka - Rachel Kendrick *Junko Mitsuoka - Jerri Fontaine *Kei Nanobe - Chris Simmons *Ryuta Yokogawa - Ryan James Garrett *Ayane Misaki - Amber Lavigne *Mariko Hyuuga - Miriam Collins *Sara Asaka - Lita Williams *Daisuke Tatsumi - Derek Hopkins *Midori Nanakura - Mirabelle Preston *Satomi Usami - Shelly Jane Burton *Genichirou Usami - Frederick Burton *Mitsuyoshi Mizushima - Michael McCullen *Miku Kenjou - Mia Kent *Emiru Kodama - Ellie McCumbee *Julio/Rio - Julio/Rico Suarez *Kirakiraru Thieves - Sugar Bandits *Kirakiraru - Sugar Magic Transformations All: Let's do it! Glitter Force Sweet Star Makeover! Iris: Insert Glitter Charm! With a little bit of KiraKira... All: Let's mix it all together! Glitter Strawberry: Here and Ready To Serve, I'm Glitter Strawberry! Glitter Caramel: Set and Ready To Serve, I'm Glitter Caramel! Glitter Sorbet: Rocking and Ready To Serve. I'm Glitter Sorbet! Glitter Meringue: All stylish and Ready To Serve, I'm Glitter Meringue! Glitter Fudge: Ready To Serve and fight, I'm Glitter Fudge! Glitter Yogurt: Entering the fray and Ready To Serve, I'm Glitter Yogurt! All: All together! Glitter Force KiraKira! Attacks *Glitter Strawberry: Glitter Force Whip Cream lash! **Glitter Strawberry: Glitter Force Whip Cream Energy blast! ***Glitter Strawberry: Glitter Force Whip Cream Snowstorm! ****Glitter Strawberry: Glitter Force Whip Cream Snow Blanket! *****Glitter Strawberry: Glitter Force Whip Cream Twister! ******Glitter Strawberry: Glitter Force Whip Cream Decoration! *Glitter Caramel : Glitter Force Custard Cream Chain! **Glitter Carmel:Glittee Force Custard Sun Beam! *Glitter Sorbet: Glitter Force Sub-Zero Gauntlet! *Glitter Meringue: Glitter Force Macaroon Bubble Stream! **Glitter Meringue: Glitter Force Macaroon Lightning Claw! ***Glitter Meringue: Glitter Force Macaroon Bubble Burst! *Glitter Fudge: Glitter Force Chocolate Soda Laser! **Glitter Fudge: Glitter Force Chocolate Soda Bombers! ***Glitter Fudge: Glitter Force Chocolate Soda Blaster! ***Glitter Yogurt:Glitter Force! Yogurt Rainbow Supreme! Episodes #A Sweet Beginning #A Squirrely Genius #The Roaring Lion #Time To Mix Things Up #A Capricious Cat #The Magnificent Dog #Peck Makes Donuts #The Not-So Grand Opening #Sweet Love #The Battle for Popularity #Father Knows Best #The Other Transfer Student #Camera Shy #Rich Girl Blues #Alex's Anger #Stolen Magic #The Gossip Girl #The Rumor Queen #Cecelia Collins has Appeared #Sugary Delights #Cecelia is a Pixie! #Julio Strikes Again! #A Soaring Pegasus #Sweetglow at School! #Princess Yvette #Beach Party Blues #The Battle of the Bands Cast *Lara Jill Miller as Iris Burton *Katherine Watterson as Holly Tuffey *Nika Futterman as Aubrey Tate *Grey DeLisle as Yvette Coleman *Elizabeth Daily as Alex Kent *Cathy Weseluck as Peck *Wayne Grayson as Gusteau *Lyon Smith as Julio/Rico Suarez *Cherami Leigh as Cecilia Collins Trivia Gallery Cure a-la-Mode Decoration!.jpg|"Cure A-La Mode - Decoration!" Category:English Dub Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure Category:Glitter Force Series Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas